Washu and Ryoko
by lil washu2
Summary: Washu wants a closer relationship with Ryoko. Ryoko dosen't. Kiyone is involved how?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I haven't owned Tenchi and everything else to do with him, still don't and probably never will.  
  
Main characters: Ryoko Lil Washu/Washu Kiyone Tenchi Ryo-oh-ki Sasami Ayeka  
  
"Someone talking" 'Someone thinking' ~Link between Ryoko and Washu~  
  
Washu and Ryoko  
  
Chap 1 Before the body swap  
  
It was another normal day at the Misaki house, well as normal as we can expect. Everyone was up before breakfast, which was almost ready. Sasami was in the kitchen (as normal as the others couldn't cook to safe their lives well except Washu), Mihoshi was watching Policemen which was driving Kiyone mad, Tenchi and Ryo-oh-ki were collecting carrots, Ryoko and Ayeka were fighting again and Washu was in her lab (as normal, but, what's this she isn't inventing anything or summoning Tenchi to be her guinea pig something is very wrong).  
  
Lil Washu's lab  
  
The petite red haired scientist (greatest scientist in the universe even) was sitting on one of her floating cushions looking at one of her many monitors that were surveying the house, but the one that held Lil Washu's gaze was of Ryoko and Ayeka fighting. She sighed "When will Ryoko acknowledge me as her mother, whenever I try to get close to her she pushes me away what, am I doing wrong?" Her emerald green eyes glistening with tears as her thoughts took her back to the past when Kagato trapped her in crystal leaving Washu unable to help Ryoko escape from Kagato as he took her only daughter.  
  
Back to the insane  
  
Sasami: "Tenchi, do you think they've been kidnapped?" she asked giggling. "Why do you ask that Sasami, you don't want your sister taken away do you?" He queried. "No silly, its just so quiet not that I'm complaining but you no they're always noisy," she stated. "Yeah your right I suppose I'd better go check on them" he said whilst very quietly and nervously moved out the kitchen into the main room too his relief they weren't there.  
  
'But then where could they be, oh yeah they're probably in the onson'  
  
He shouted out to the girls as he certainly wasn't gonna go in there, besides the fighting had stopped he didn't want it to start up again.  
  
"Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami wants you to come out as breakfast is almost ready", he shouted.  
  
"Tenchi" Ryoko cried out with glee teleporting behind him wrapping her slender yet powerfully strong arms around his chest preventing him from getting away.  
  
"Come on Tenchi, come in here with me," she said as she teleported him into the women's onson.  
  
Ayeka screamed, after recovering herself she yelled at Ryoko.  
  
"What do you think your doing you, you devil woman you, your embarrassing Lord Tenchi, are you ok?" she asked Tenchi who was now having a major nose bleed as Ryoko snuck up behind Ayeka and stripped off her towel. But Ayeka had anticipated this so took care to wear a bathing suit underneath unlike Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko who had been waiting for Ayeka to scream was shocked when she looked to see that Ayeka was wearing a bathing suit.  
  
"Damn it she muttered and it was going so well, Tenchi would have chosen me for sure after seeing what little she has to offer."  
  
Whilst they had been arguing Mihoshi and Kiyone had strayed further away from them, Mihoshi was listening to her walkman oblivious to the arguing whilst Kiyone was deep in thought. She looked up when she heard Tenchi jump out of the water and run out of the onson screaming, 'I wonder what those two have done now'.  
  
She didn't have to wonder long as her gaze rested on Ryoko who was wearing nothing but a very, very small swim suit (if you could call it that, well lets just say that she needn't of bothered wearing as it didn't hide much. Kiyone's jaw dropped and she felt really hot. Ryoko had noticed Kiyone's gaze was directed at her and saw the deep red blush that quickly covered her. Kiyone quickly looked down when she realized Ryoko had caught her staring.  
  
'This is wrong, I shouldn't be affected by the lack of what's she's wearing but then I've always felt like that around Ryoko, where did that thought come from, but that thoughts always been there she argued with herself.  
  
"Hey Kiyone, aren't you coming for breakfast?" said Mihoshi.  
  
Kiyone came out of her thoughts to see that she was the only one still in the onson and that everyone was ready.  
  
"Ok Mihoshi tell Sasami I'll be there in a minute".  
  
A few minutes later Kiyone joined the others for lunch.  
  
"Oh no Washu's not here" Sasami exclaimed, "Ryoko could you go and get Washu please?"  
  
"No, I can't besides if I go down there she'll probably tie me up for another one of her experiments, no way am I going down there".  
  
"Ryoko, she is your mother you shouldn't speak about her like that she loves you no matter how much you deny her.."  
  
"Shout up Ayeka, she dosen't act like my mother, cos she ain't my mum. My mum didn't protect me from Kagato and my mother is dead, she screamed. Tears were now threatening to spill as past memories with Kagato appeared in her mind but she couldn't let them see her cry they wouldn't understand so she teleported to the entrance of the cave reliving the pain and anguish of her punishments from Kagato, not releasing that she had opened up her mind link to Washu.  
  
Washu's lab  
  
"Well that's all my potions in order and the new is security up and running so that disastrous Mihoshi can't ruin any more of my experiments, how does she manage to get in here I wonder" Lil Washu muttered.  
  
She suddenly doubled over in pain from the emotions and images she was receiving from Ryoko via the link. She clung onto the side of a worktop containing various potions as she not only saw but also felt what Ryoko experienced at the hands of Kagato, but what was to make her collapse to the floor was the screams from her daughter saying how much she hated, Washu her mother and she felt so much pain and anger coming from those words. As she lost her grip Lil Washu knocked off some potions, one of them being a body swap between the closest people, this potion as you can guess crashed open on the floor splashing some of the contents on to Lil Washu.  
  
Kiyone had decided to call Lil Washu for breakfast as she was one of the few not being used as a guinea pig but that still didn't chase away the feeling of unease as she entered the lab.  
  
"Washu breakfast is ready and Sasami is worried", no answer  
  
'Of course she only answers to Lil Washu so there's nothing to worry about her not answering'. She gasped as she rounded another corner of machines when she saw the pathetic and shuddering huddled form of Lil Washu. She ran over to the red head who was on the verge of unconsciousness and gathered the red head into her arms as Lil Washu blacked out.  
  
Whilst this was happening, Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Sasami were clearing up breakfast.  
  
"I wonder what could be taking Kiyone so long to get Washu up here?", scared that something might be wrong with her friends.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry Sasami, Washu's probably experimenting on Kiyone"  
  
"Well if what Ayeka says is true then Sasami we had better worry said Tenchi, as he knew what it was like to part of an experiment.  
  
"Well I'll go and find out" cried Mihoshi, she went to open the door but for once she wasn't able to get in no matter how she tried, thanks to Lil Washu's new security.  
  
(Typical I would have to be out of it when Mihoshi can't get in damn it. Crash. What was that for? I'm trying to write the story here and your interrupting now shut up. Hey don't do that to my mum you bitch. Bang. After a few minutes the cloud of smoke has disappeared and I find that half my limbs have been blown off, damn it its gonna take me longer to write this now but at least Ryoko is unconscious now I can carry on.)  
  
"There must be something very important going on down there if even you can't in Mihoshi" chuckled Tenchi. "Come on and hurry up and watch a film".  
  
"Yeah" Mihoshi almost shouted with joy.  
  
Washu's lab  
  
Kiyone had placed Lil Washu on her bed but as Kiyone had tried to move away Lil Washu had reached out and grabbed her as she slept, Kiyone was trapped within the strong arms of the red head so she had no choice but to lay beside her. After a little while Lil Washu slowly started to regain consciousness the waves of emotions had finally died down but the memory of those words were still painful,  
  
"She's not my mother..I hate her....My mother is dead"  
  
She started to cry again, as she cried she sensed the presence of another as she was finally waking up, she opened her shiny emerald green eyes to look into a pair of bright blue, seeing the dark green/blue haired woman she realized it was Kiyone and felt embarrassed for showing the younger woman her emotions like that. As Lil Washu shook of the grogginess she realized that she had her arms round the younger woman in a tight embrace the red head face was flushed almost as red as her hair whilst entangle herself from the younger woman. Lil Washu try to entangle herself from Kiyone when she noticed the younger woman lean towards her and was surprised when they locked lips.  
  
'I thought she only felt like this with Ryoko'.  
  
Kiyone was surprised and thrilled when Lil Washu responded by moaning when she slid her tongue into her mouth. 'What am I thinking, she's 12 and when did I start to like other women. Since you met Ryoko. What.'  
  
Sensing Kiyone's thoughts Lil Washu formed into Washu mid kiss.  
  
Misaki household  
  
After watching a few films, Sasami decided to cook dinner early as they had missed lunch.  
  
"I wonder when Kiyone and Lil Washu are gonna come up" Sasami said to Tenchi, "they haven't had anything all day."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say we haven't had anything Sasami", said Washu in adult form, walking out from the lab, turning to Kiyone "would you Kiyone?" who was blushing furiously.  
  
'What's going on, ok I've always had the hots for Ryoko but now Lil Washu too, and her mother at that.'  
  
"Er Sasami did you say early dinner, I'll go and get the others" and she ran out to get the others from the onson.  
  
"What's up with Kiyone, Washu, and um, why are you in adult form?" Tenchi asked nervously.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot," changes back to Lil Washu, "I was doing um, er experiment.".  
  
In the onson. Ryoko had returned from the cave feeling better now.  
  
"Ryoko, stop drinking all the sake" Ayeka screamed at her.  
  
"Will you two please stop fighting2 wailed Mihoshi, as Ryoko started to charge up a energy ball and aiming at Ayeka.  
  
This was the scene that greeted Kiyone as she entered.  
  
"Oh boy they're at it again" she muttered.  
  
"Hey you guys, Sasami wants you guys to come out soon as dinner will soon be ready".  
  
The three girls turned towards her, Ryoko extinguishing her energy ball.  
  
"Ok" they chorused.  
  
"Kiyone what happened down there, I couldn't get in" wailed Mihoshi.  
  
"Er, Washu was doing an important experiment and she couldn't be disturbed".  
  
"What kind of experiment?"  
  
Kiyone blushed a bright red, "I can't say, its hot in here she exclaimed and quickly ran out. Ryoko had noticed Kiyone's strange behaviour when Mihoshi had asked about the experiment but she decided to confront her about it later and surprise her.  
  
What is Ryoko's surprise?  
  
Ryoko and Kiyone?  
  
Ryoko/Kiyone/Washu?  
  
Please, Please tell me what you think  
  
Washu_ryokochan@yahoo.co.uk 


	2. chap2 Body swap

Hello I'm back, had this chap 2 written before I posted chap1 but I've been drawing a lot lately as I'm better at that then I am at writing.  
  
Last time Kiyone kissed Washu, Washu gets infected with the body swap potion and Ryoko has a surprise for Kiyone?  
  
Chap2. Body swap  
  
A few minutes later everyone was at the table for dinner. It started off quiet until as normal Ryoko and Ayeka started to fight again. Little Washu used her link with her daughter to try and quieten her down but it backfired. she screamed and teleported to the roof of the cave. Washu was left stunned and very hurt and quickly ran sobbing to her lab. Kiyone went to comfort Lil Washu but found that the door was locked so she decided to take a walk.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Tenchi with confusion written over his face.  
  
"Well its pretty obvious Tenchi, Lil Washu and Ryoko had a fight through their link, I figure Lil Washu was trying to calm Ryoko down, and u no how Ryoko feels about Lil Washu" Mihoshi stated. Sasami didn't like the quiet and tense atmosphere that had come as a result of more fighting. "Come u guys lets watch some more films", trying to lighten the mood. Arguing ensued over the choice of films.  
  
The Cave  
  
Ryoko had seen Kiyone walk up to the cave and was now sitting under the entrance, Ryoko teleported behind Kiyone but collapsed before she reached her. Hearing a thud from behind Kiyone gasped to see Ryoko sprawled on the floor unconscious. For the second time that day she had to look after a loved one.  
  
Lil Washu's lab  
  
Lil Washu had also collapsed as the effects of the swap potion had finally began to take effect.  
  
The Cave  
  
Lil Washu/Ryoko had started to come round when she found herself in the arms of Kiyone for the second time that day. "Hmm, what just happened?" she was alarmed for as she spoke she heard Ryoko's voice. 'That potion must have been a body swap.'  
  
"I don't know, I just found u here when I heard u fall, why r u here?" she asked feeling uneasy now. Lil Washu/Ryoko stared at the younger woman, 'I wonder if Ryoko really does feel something for Kiyone, if these emotions r anything to go by I would say yes'.  
  
Kiyone felt paralysed as Lil Washu/Ryoko leaned in to kiss her. Of course not knowing the swap had occurred.  
  
Kiyone, quick to respond slid her tongue into Ryoko' mouth moaning with ecstasy. Lil Washu/Ryoko felt overwhelmed with hers and Ryoko's lust and a hint of love for Kiyone, she put her right hand up Kiyone's top and started to grope her right breast with one hand whilst trying to undo her bra with her left.  
  
Kiyone came back to reality when Lil Washu started to grope her.  
  
"No, stop" she said as she pulled away, "it's too soon" she whispered catching her breath back.  
  
Lil Washu's lab  
  
'So 'mother' has a thing for Kiyone', Ryoko had felt everything as they were linked she also felt turned. 'Damn, if that was me I wouldn't have let her stop me'.  
  
Yeah a short chap this time. May take a while for the next chap as im going on hol for 2weeks so cant post anything till after that. Please tell me what u think. Not sure how its gonna end, when I get that far but tell me what u would like in there, it can be anything, but please don't make me kill anyone off. Im open to all suggests.  
  
lilwashu 


End file.
